MW CTR-IN Program Tracking and Evaluation Core -- Abstract With the goal of addressing health disparities in the Mountain West (MW) region through enhanced infrastructure to support clinical and translational research (CTR), the MW CTR-IN requires continuous high-quality feedback and assessment data. The renewal of the MW CTR- IN establishes a Tracking and Evaluation (T&E) Core as a stand-alone core rather than as a unit embedded within the Administrative Core. The T&E Core has three aims. First, the T&E Core will enhance existing tracking and monitoring systems to better standardize data collection and data management methods to track the use, quality, and cost of programs and services provided the CTR-IN and its cores. The T&E Core will function to design, coordinate, monitor, and report tracking activities for the CTR-IN portal databases. The key mission for the T&E Core for this aim will be to ensure that appropriate quality, quantity, and cost metrics are identified and that data collection capacity is in place to capture each metric for the CTR-IN network and the individual cores of the CTR-IN. A quarterly tracking and milestone report will be generated to monitor investigator and core activities. Second, the T&E Core will evaluate process data related to the delivery of the CTR-IN programs and services for the purpose of program improvement to better meet investigator needs, increase efficiency, and improve service quality. A multilevel approach to process evaluation will capture the implementation of core activities directly related to end users (i.e., investigators and community stakeholders), individual core activities designed to meet core aims, and interactions among the various cores that facilitate the overall aims of the CTR-IN. Semiannual process evaluation reports will be formatively utilized by core leaders to guide decision-making. Finally, the T&E Core will monitor progress toward meeting CTR-IN aims through a rigorous evaluation of outcome data. The T&E Core will conduct an annual summative outcome evaluation of the overall aims of the CTR-IN. Specifically, the T&E Core will examine the CTR-IN infrastructure and supporting collaborative and extramurally funded health disparities-focused research, as well as the specific aims of each core. Data from the improved tracking system and an annual survey will serve as the outcome data sources for the annual evaluation of progress toward short-term and intermediate- term outcomes. The T&E evaluation procedures in the renewal form the basis for determining the impact of the CTR-IN on overall CTR development in the MW region.